littleenginefandomcom-20200214-history
Rollo the Clown
Rollo the Clown is a leader clown of the birthday train. Biography He is the leader of the Birthday Train and has a pet monkey. Is extremely forgetful and has a major stuttering problem. He has a good heart and likes to be social and give directions but when it comes to explaining things and normal conversations he forgets and stutters. Original Film (1991) When the birthday train are already loading and Georgia couple up to them, Rollo sends his toy monkey, Jeepers to blow his whistle to send some birthday toys inside the birthday train. After the birthday train are loaded, Georgia chuffs off and Rollo fell into the coal in the coal truck. Georgia suddenly bursts her boiler and she went into the other track and she finaly broke down. Rollo can see what happened. While Rollo is talking to Georgia, his overalls came lose and he walks back to the train but he fell onto the ground. Georgia uses her puff comes out of her funnel and soon, the news have spread, and a doctor steam engine, Doc came to take Georgia to the repair yard at the roundhouse and sends Rollo to find another engine to come. Rollo soon hears Farnsworth coming and he stands onto the track and wave his red flag to stop Farnsworth. As Farnsworth appling his brakes, he bumped into Rollo and he is angry with Rollo for standing in front of him until Grumpella interupts him that poor Georgia had broken down and wants him to pull the birthday train. But Farnsworth refused to pull the birthday train, because he has his passenger train and he left with a grumble. Rollo and his toys are sad, but then Rollo hears Pete's whistle and he stands onto the track and wave the red flag to stop him. Perky warns Rollo to be careful. As Pete appling his brakes, Rollo moved over so he doesn't want to get bumped by Pete. Pete wheesh his steam all over poor Rollo and his pants fill up with water (Which he drains out with a flap in his pants.) Pete is angry with him. Missy explains Pete that poor Georgia had broken down andshe wants him to pull the birthday train, but Pete refused, because he has his freight train and he is a very important engine and he doesn't pull the likes to the birthday train and he steamed away with a grumble. After Pete had gone away, Grumpella scolds Rollo that there are no more engines come. Rollo angrily intrupts her that there are engines come, both of them started to argue. Still arguing, Rollo thinks there are more engines come. Just then, Jebediah arrives and he stops right in front of them and he kindly wants them to move over, so he can go through. Rollo moved over so he let Jebediah go through, but stopped. Rollo asks Jebediah to pull the birthday train, but Jebediah is worried, because he is too old to pull the birthday train and he chuffs slowly away. Rollo felt very sad, including the birthday toys, except Grumpella, because she said there are no more engines. Rollo begs Grumpella not to quit until the beautiful Tillie comes to collect the birthday train. Everyone is happy. On the way to the mountain, Rollo sing the song and he took the flowers out of his hat and gives the flower to Chip, so he can take the flower to give it to Tillie. When Tillie finally reached the mountain, she started to slow down, because the birthday train is very heavy, but Tillie isn't giving up. On the way a rock broke the old iron bridge and it started to collapse but Tillie managed to climb the mountain and they went inside a scary cave and an avalanche snow burried poor Tillie until very shortly she gets everyone out of the snow and everyone cheered for her and at last, they reached, Eric's yard. Fan-Made Return of the Railroad (2020). He will return as his original self in the 1991 film in the upcoming fan-made film. Fan-Made Treasure Island (2021) He will return as his original self in the 1991 film in the upcoming fan-made film.Category:The Little Engine That Could Category:Little Engine That Could movie characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Clowns Category:Heroes Category:Toys